


锤基/基锤（无差）-弟弟，你骗我！

by Loki_LOKIIIIII



Series: 锤基/基锤/All基-魔法失控的二三事 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII
Summary: 此文为‘锤基+all基-哥哥，我喜欢你！’的兄弟篇。小时候的锤x长大后的基!一起来看看傻白甜的小雷神被突然就比他年长的弟弟-Loki恶作剧吧！点我穿越到 “锤基/All基-哥哥，我喜欢你！"https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809703/chapters/36798924
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 锤基/基锤/All基-魔法失控的二三事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675255
Kudos: 6





	锤基/基锤（无差）-弟弟，你骗我！

Frigga在丈夫以及儿子的讶异注目下走向被压制着的Loki。顺带一提，现在的邪神似乎被Thor认为是闯入者而被一群Asgard士兵包围，压制在地板上。

众神之母目不转睛地看着被迫跪在自己眼前的Loki，像是在观察着什么。不到半分钟的时间，Frigga转身看向Odin，用眼神意思着丈夫撤走殿堂内的兵士。

顺带一提，幼小的雷神也被一起带出去了。

“Loki？”

“是的，母后。”

语毕，邪神露出了Frigga最熟悉的微笑。

\----------时间回到一个小时前----------

睁开眼睛，Loki观察着自己周遭。熟悉的金黄配色，空气中怀念的香气，与回忆中一模一样的室内设计，仿佛就像是跌进了什么美丽梦境一样，让人难以相信眼前的一切。

哦，这当然包括令人想念有令人厌恶的声音。

“LOKI！”

下一秒便被闯入的房门让邪神不经怀疑自己的法术究竟把他带到什么样的处境。

‘看来是魔法失控了。。。’

看着围绕在自己身边小一号的雷神，Loki无奈地叹口气。

“停下！不要再吵了，Thor。”

可想而知，小时候的Thor就和长大后的一样，基本上都听不进他人的话语。

“你是谁！为什么知道我的名字！Loki呢？你把他藏去哪了！”

看吧。鼎鼎大名的雷神不过就是个烦人的小孩。 

“我就是-”

正要开口像面前的小雷神解释的Loki很快地就开始怀疑自己干嘛要白费力气了。原因正是因为前者以  
极快的速度边跑边喊地离开了Loki的视线范围内。

“父王！母后！有人闯进我和弟弟的宫殿！”

啊，没错。小时候的雷神确实还不愿意从邪神的宫殿搬到自己的Bilskirnir（注1），按照他的话来说，这是因为：

‘我是哥哥，Loki是弟弟。我一定要无时无刻都保护着弟弟！不能让他感冒受伤！’

身为当事人之一的Loki只想说，他的魔法不是假的。

\----------时间回到现在----------

“快，快起来。别跪在地板上了。”

众神之母连忙拉起小儿子，用魔法去除掉捆着他的手拷，然后牵起Loki的手，慢慢地带他走向自己的宫殿，只留下一句话给身为众神之父的丈夫。

“今晚你睡沙发。”

即使周围的服侍以及其他的神氏不敢当着他们的面说三道四，但私下窃窃细语的行为映入了些神的眼帘。

这一路上Frigga都没打算松开牵着Loki的手。

“母后-”

“你是我的儿子，Loki，无论他人再怎么说。”

认命般地叹口气，Loki无奈地微笑，为Frigga拉开椅子。

“这是当然的，母后。”

Frigga露出了欣慰的笑容，转头让侍女准备茶水点心。

Loki看着众神之母忙碌的身影，不经怀疑者自己的决定。

‘一定要开口吗？这决定一定会让母后伤心的。’

“想说什么就开口吧，不要藏在心中。”

像是会读心术，Frigga毫不犹豫地开口劝告着小儿子。看着他消瘦的脸庞，Frigga心疼着，这几年Loki都遇到了什么样的事，有没有受到世界之树的恩典，有没有因为自己的身份而受到欺负。

“母后，我真的是被Odin带-”

“Loki！”

“所以，你真的是Loki？”

一听见消息的Thor不顾母亲不赞同的眼神，将自己扑向Loki的怀抱，水汪汪的大眼睛期待地看着邪  
神，满满地写着‘真的吗？我好开心’这两句话。

丝毫就没想过要是抱着他的这男人不是自己的弟弟的话会发生什么样的悲剧。

“要是我不是呢？”

不忘记恶作剧的邪神露出了代表性的邪笑，欣赏着Thor惊讶无比的表情，瞪大的双眼就和主人脑袋里的红色警报一样，不愿相信Loki所说的话。

看吧，就说他没想过了。

*注1：中文名为闪电宫，位于Thrudheim（意思是World of Strenght力量的世界,据说Thrudheim里有多达540间房间，是北欧神话里最大的宫殿）

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话不妨留下你的Kudos，有什么想说的尽管留言！


End file.
